A Break From War
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: The Winchester brothers are traveling through upstate New York when they are stranded by a blizzard and are offered hospitality by a punk vampire and his new childe.  Dean/Sam, Spike/Vamp!Xander  WARNING: SLASH!


strongA Break from War/strong

Rating: R? Lots of fluff, little bit of sex.  
Pairing: Spike/Xander, Sam/Dean  
Warnings: M/M relationship, brother kink (Sam and Dean), kinky Christmas presents, Vamp!Xander  
Summary: It's almost Christmas Eve when Dean and Sam run into some more vampires. Like a small group of American and German soldiers back during WW2 did with a civilian family, the Winchesters and the vampires call a truce for the night to celebrate peace on earth and good will toward men.  
Status: COMPLETE

A Break from War

"Dean we really should pull over." Sam checked the maps again, the back road they were on had little in the way of life. Most of it was a deserted stretch of road leading to the next town dotted occasionally by a farm house or old barn. That was the story of upstate New York and these kinds of roads were dangerous this time of year, it being almost Christmas.

"Shut up, Sammy, I've got it." Dean peered through the windshield of their Impala, the wipers working overtime to clear the heavy snow fall from view. "It's only a few miles left until we hit the main road and we hit the next town."

"Dean we should have just stopped for the holiday, who wants to hunt on Christmas." When Dean gave him a look he raised his hands, "Fine, Fine. But we should pull over before we wreck the car or something; it's really coming down out here."

"And just where do you suggest we pull off Sammy?" Dean looked over and in the moment he had his eyes off the road a snow bank came out of nowhere. The brothers lurched forward as the car came to a jittering halt, half buried in the snow bank now, and both were thankful of the seatbelts holding them back against the seat. Dean slowly came to, head resting against the steering wheel where he'd banged against it hard, the horn blaring in his ears until he finally found the energy to lift his head. Dean hoped the Impala was okay, they so did not need to be stranded out in the middle of nowhere right now. Dean looked toward Sam who was leaning against the door, not moving. The cold made it easy to see that Sam was still breathing; short little puffs of steam exited Sam's mouth and fogged up the window he was laying against. "Sammy, are you alright?" Dean croaked.

For a long moment Dean feared Sam wouldn't wake up. He shoulda stopped when Sam asked him to, they should have stopped for the night somewhere instead of pushing through to the next town and now he'd hurt his brother! "Y-yeah, I think I'm alright." Sam finally groaned, pressing a hand to his head where it'd hit the window beside him when they hit the bank.

"Oh thank god," Dean leaned over to check Sam's wounds. Looked like a small contusion, nothing really major. He'd make sure his little brother stayed awake for a while to ensure he didn't have a concussion. Sam unbuckled his seat belt and began to look around. The road was off to their left, Dean having drifted a little and landed in a snow bank on the side of the road. Dean tried the key, trying to start the car, but it wouldn't turn over. "Shit, we're screwed."

"There's a house." Sam said all of a sudden.

Dean looked up when his brother spoke, seeing a large farm house lit only by moonlight just in front of them, the driveway leading up to it only a few feet away. If they could get the Impala out of the bank and up to the house they might be able to stay there for the night at least. "Good call Sammy, we'll have to check it out to make sure it's safe."

Sam held his hand against his head where he'd hit the window, "Yeah, we better get moving before we're snowed in you know."

Dean nodded, not bothering to check himself for any wounds. His head was pounding so he could guess he'd taken a bad enough hit. "You stay in here; I'll get stuff from the back."

"Dean-"

"Just listen to me for once, Sammy. Stay in the car, lock it, and when I'm done you get out and we'll go up together." Giving Sam no chance to protest further Dean got out of the car and shut the door. He waited until Sam had locked the doors before pulling his coat around himself tighter, it was damn cold out, and walked the few feet back to the trunk. He waited until Sam had popped the trunk and started to gather various supplies that would help them in just about any situation they may run into.

When he'd finished he trudged up to the passenger door and tapped on the window. Sam looked up and got out, pulling their bags of clothes with him out the door. "Ready?" He asked his older brother.

"Yeah, let's get up there and out of this snow." Sam followed his brother up the driveway, the snow wasn't very deep on the driveway suggesting someone shoveled it and what was there was recently accumulated. That was strange for an abandoned farm-house.

Trudging up the stairs Sam reached out to try the doorknob when the door opened to reveal another man on the other side. This man had short slicked back bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in all black and boots. There was another man behind him; this one had wild brown hair and brown eyes. The blonde spoke, seeing Sam and Dean on their door step. "Well well well, wot have we here aye pet? Meals on wheels yeah?" The man's face flashed into the mask of a vampire, complete with fangs, and Dean pushed Sam behind him.

"Vampire!" Dean scrambled for a cross in his bag when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked up to see Sam stilling his movements.

"We didn't mean to disturb you two but we're stuck in a snow bank." Sam said, ignoring his brother's frantic movements.

"Sammy! They're vampires!" Dean looked at his brother as if he were insane.

"Dean, if they really wanted to hurt us don't you think they'd have come down to prey on us the moment we crashed?" Sam finally looked down at Dean.

"Smart boy." The vampire at the door mumbled, "We 'eard you lot crash down there, wonderin if you were alright."

The man behind the vampire put his arms around him, "If you guys need help getting your car up here we can help."

Dean was speechless; he really didn't know what to say at the moment. Maybe it was the head wound but vampires did not offer help to humans.

The vampire nodded at what his companion had said, "Best we get it done now then yeah? Sun comes up an we're both dust. Name's Spike by the way, this is Xander me childe."

Sam held out his hand to the vampire called Spike, who took it and shook it, "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. We'd sure appreciate the help."

"Wait a minute," Dean finally found his voice as Spike and Sam finished shaking hands, "why would any vampire help a human?"

Spike and Xander both looked at Dean then before the blonde replied, "Its Christmas innit? Peace on Earth an goodwill toward men right? Besides, we're not quite that kind of vampire. Do a lot of killin an slaughterin an we become more visible to blokes like you yeah?"

"Guys like us?" Sam asked, unsure what the vampire meant.

Spike nodded to Dean's hand that was slowly sneaking a cross out of his bag, "Hunters like you." Spike clarified.

Sam noticed what Dean was doing and slapped at his hand. Honestly Dean could be so rude sometimes. Okay so it was a vampire offering hospitality to them, but the nice thing to do was not to wave a cross around in their faces.

Spike looked between the two brothers a moment before finally speaking again, "Look, you two are welcome to come in an get warmed up. One rule, no stakes or flammable objects, you can keep the crosses if you don't trust us but we'd prefer you not try to kill us either yeah?" Spike turned away from the door, shooing Xander back into the house, leaving it open for the two brothers to come in or whatever.

"Sammy I dunno about this, they're vampires! We hunt them! They could kill us in our sleep." Dean said as he turned to Sam.

"Don't you think they would have already been on top of us after we'd crashed if they wanted that? Look, because you wanted to press on to the next town we're stranded out here in the middle of nowhere and if a vampire is going to offer me a warm place to stay for the night and help us get our car out of that snow bank then I'm gona take it. Yeah there's a certain amount of risk but Dean not all demons and ghosts are untrustworthy. You know that just as well as I do. Now shut up and get in the house!" Sam finally finished. Okay so he went on a bit of a rant right there, but one of them had to make the decisions and it was either die out in the cold or risk being drained by vampires. Sam thought these two seemed rather nice, not the type to just drain people dry or anything. He'd rather risk this than risk the cold.

Dean stared at his brother dumbfounded; where had that come from! He looked around a moment as if trying to find a comeback that would work but failed miserably at locating one. He hung his head a bit, nodded, and drug himself into the warm house. It was warmer than they thought it'd be, vampires weren't really affected by climate were they?

The two vampires in question couldn't help but hear the exchange on the front porch. Spike looked over at Xander as the two brothers trudged in, "The young one's got potential." Xander nodded in agreement as Sam and Dean came in.

The two brothers walked into the living room area where the vampires were seated and saw the huge Christmas tree on the other side of the fire place. The fire place had a strong fire going in it and both came close to it to get warm. Sam looked at the tree with longing, wishing for once they could settle down for one Christmas and have something resembling a holiday. For hunters, though, you never stopped hunting.

Sam noticed how lived in the farm-house really looked, as if the two lived here for some time. "So, do you two live here?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Naa," Spike replied, "this is our winter retreat, sort of. Come up here for the holidays so Xan can have a great Christmas away from the big city. He's actually from Cali."

As if hearing his name Xander appeared with four mugs. He smiled at Sam and Dean with a charming smile, "here you two, you look like you could use this. It's hot chocolate, my own recipe!" Xander handed the mugs off to Sam and Dean before setting down with his and Spike's.

"You put those little marshmallows in there, luv?" Spike asked as he was sniffing at Xander's shoulder, trying to see into the mugs the boy held.

"You know I did." Xander replied, handing off the mug to Spike who crowed in delight and drained half the mug in one gulp. "You are bloody marvelous, pet."

Dean had sniffed at his distrustfully, for all they knew one of them could have poisoned the hot chocolate to kill them off. Sam, however, took a sip of his right away. He hmmmed as the hot chocolate warmed his insides so nicely, "This is really good, thank you."

Xander smiled charmingly then, "Oh your welcome. I'll give you the recipe if you want, it's like super easy to make!"

"Am I the only one here who thinks this is weird?" Dean finally spoke out, the dizziness from the impact finally wearing off and his clear thoughts coming back.

Spike looked at Dean a moment before he turned to Xander and leaned into the boy, "luv, why don't you take the youngling there-"

"Sam," Sam reminded him.

"Why don't you take Sam there an go see bout sleepin arrangements for 'em? Best get one of the rooms closer to the living room, those stay warmer." Spike smiled as Xander bounced up and nodded in the direction to Sam.

Without hesitation Sam got up to follow Xander when his arm was grabbed by his brother. "Sam, I don't know…"

"It's alright Dean, just chill okay?" Sam smiled at his brother, pulling his arm free, and then following Xander down the hall.

Once they were alone Spike finished off his chocolate drink and sat the empty mug on the coffee table before speaking, "I'll make a deal with you, hunter. Got Christmas coming within the next few days, you an your brother are welcome to stay here with us for it. We'll even help you get your car fixed up an ready to go when you are. The only rule is you don't try to kill us, an we won't try to kill you. A… a truce of sorts between hunter an demon for the holidays."

Dean frowned as he looked down in the mug for a long moment, "Why should we trust you?"

"Not askin you to trust me, askin you to trust my word. I'll be honest, well as honest as I can be, I lie at will. Xan will tell you that, the slayer down in Sunnydale will tell you that, me own sire will tell you that. But my word is worth something. Besides, my lover Xan is still a white hat inside. Wouldn't let me do anything to you or your brother even if I wanted to."

"But, he's a vampire too." Dean said, not quite understanding what kind of vampires he was in the presence of.

"Yeah, he is a vampire. But he's still got his soul. It's a real long story how I turned him an why. Well, long an short of it is, I turned him cause I loved the little blighter. His best friend who happens to be a witch stuck his soul on tight for him when it happened. If I hadn't of done it…" Spike looked away a moment, remembering the night he turned Xander and how close the boy had come to permanent death, "let's just say he wouldn't be here right now…"

Dean stared down at his mug for a long moment. His pride was about the only thing right now that kept him from accepting this deal. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to trust any demons. But his brother, his thoughts always came back to Sammy. It was more important his brother was taken care of, warm and safe for the holiday, than for his pride to get its boost. Sammy was more important than his pride period.

Dean finally took a long drink of the hot chocolate, he couldn't deny how nice it was when the warm liquid burned its way down to his stomach and warmed him from the inside out. "Alright, truce." Dean finally said. "But if you do anything to hurt my brother I will make it very painful for you…"

"I swear on me mum's grave you both are safe as houses in here. Now, why don't we go see bout your car then before the snow storm gets worse? It'll be fine in the garage." When Dean nodded Spike stood from his seat on the couch, "'ey Xander, come 'elp with the car yeah?

Xander ran in to the living room, Sam coming in behind him. "Sure thing Spike!" He grabbed his coat from the hook by the door and shrugged it on before running out into the snow. After living so long in California Xander just couldn't get enough of snow. He'd dive into it, roll around in it, and play with it all night long if he could. And thanks to his low body temperature it didn't melt in his hands as easily either.

When Dean and Sam made to follow Spike held up his hands, "You two stay here. You'll just be in the way. Best you two get warmed up anyway, yeah?"

"It'll probably take all of us to do it though," Dean replied, the blow to the head must have scrambled his brains a little more than he thought.

"Vampires remember? Got enough strength to cover it, just give over the keys an we'll have it up in the garage in no time." Spike held his hand out for the keys and waited.

Dean was rather reluctant to hand over the keys to his baby, but he did so anyway. Spike did have a point, vampire strength was much preferred over mortal strength, and they probably would be in the way while the two demons worked. After Spike took the keys and left Sam finally turned to Dean, "I think I like them." He mentioned as he walked back over to the fire place to warm up more. He took his boots off, setting them on the stone ledge by the fire so they'd defrost, and pulling off the layers of shirts he had on that were soaked from the snow. "They seem really nice Dean. These are the kind of demons that don't need to be hunted or anything, just trying to do their own thing in the world."

"They do seem nice," Dean admitted. He'd reserve the judgment of whether or not these were this was the kind of demon that didn't need to be hunted until he had seen some of their actions for himself. Actions spoke louder than words.

Dean came closer, having stripped down to a wife-beater and jeans, and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I was kinda tired and cold and frustrated…"

"It's alright Sammy, I was being an ass anyway. Dying out in the cold is almost a sure thing, especially with this blizzard. Dying in here with the vampires isn't as possible, at least in here we'd have a chance if they did decide to bite us." Dean replied while he mirrored his brother in pulling his extra, wet layers off.

"You just can't admit that the vampires may actually be nice can you? You can't admit that these demons may very well have saved our lives." Sam looked at his brother almost in disbelief.

Dean sighed, "Alright, you just have to drag it out of me huh? Alright they're nice demons, they are helping us and I'm grateful." Dean laid his shirts out to dry by the fire. "I felt like such an ass after I hit that snow bank. You'd asked to stop for the night when we had the chance and I was too stubborn to listen and because of that I almost got us killed."

Sam watched his brother let it all out, admitting to the things bothering him really. He reached out and gathered Dean up in his arms. Dean went to him willingly, wrapping his own arms around Sam. They pulled back just enough to be face to face and pressed their lips together in a soft, emotional kiss. It was the kind of kiss shared to assure one another that they were still there, that they were still okay and everything was alright.

"I was so worried I'd gotten you killed when I saw you not moving." Dean confessed as they broke the kiss, "I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if that happened."

"I'm still here Dean, don't worry I'm still here. We're both here and it'll be okay." Sam held his brother close as they started to suffer from delayed shock, the events of the past hour finally catching up with them and making both brothers shiver in place. They slowly lowered themselves to the floor where they cuddled together in front of the fire to stay warm. They were together, that's all that mattered.

Meanwhile Spike assessed the situation. Thankfully their vampire eyes helped them see in the dark, low visibility weather. He'd already gone inside the car and put it in neutral, the car would now roll easily in any direction they pushed or pulled it. "Right, I say we get on either side of it and heave it back out of that snow bank. See if the poor girl will start, an if not push it on up to the garage."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Xander replied as he jogged around to the other side of the car. Putting their shoulders against the frame they started to push together. The car slowly, but surely, started to roll backwards out of the bank. The front wheels came down off the snow and back down on the road moments later. The front end came off of the bank next and soon the Impala was setting on all four wheels again on the road.

"Not too much damage, that's good. The snow must have cushioned the impact." Spike mentioned as he took a look at the front end. "They said it wouldn't start, probably knocked some connections lose or sommat." Spike assessed as he walked over to the driver seat. He sat in it quickly to test the starter. Just as before it refused to turn over and he nodded, "probably the connections are loose. Shouldn't be too hard to fix 'er." Spike got back out of the car, took the wheel, then nodded at Xander who began to push on his side. With Spike steering they managed to push it together up the driveway and to the garage.

They closed the car doors before Spike walked around to the garage, "I'll open the doors, you push 'er the rest of the way in." When Xander nodded Spike walked into the garage through a side door and hit the button for the garage door that didn't have a car behind it. When it opened Xander quickly pushed it inside.

Once inside Spike pushed the button for the door to close, shutting out the wind and snow and cold, and moved back around to the car. Setting it in park Spike locked the car up and shivered, shaking snowflakes off himself. "Right, that should do it for the night luv. Tomorrow's another day to look at 'er."

"That's a real nice car, I like Impalas." Xander mentioned as they walked toward the main house.

"More'n my DeSoto?" Spike asked, almost appalled that Xander would think any car was better than his, especially after he'd worked so hard to restore it.

"Oh no! I think the DeSoto is perfect! I just like the look of an Impala too." Xander mentioned. Together they walked back into the house; Spike eyed Xander suspiciously though, his car was damn nice now.

Spike and Xander walked into the house, walking right in on Dean and Sam sharing an intimate moment. They stood just inside the doorway watching the exchange until Dean noticed their presence. He pulled away from his brother and the two stared at the vampires, mouths opening and groping for an explanation.

Spike was the first to speak, "Don't throw a wobbly over it yeah? You two love each other, that's all that counts right? Right. Now us vampires, tell you the truth, we're just as likely to shag our brother or sister wot with how lineages run. Not like either of you can get the other preggers or nothing." Spike walked over and plopped down on the couch as Xander said he'd go get some more of that hot chocolate, Spike making a request for extra little marshmallows. He saw Dean opening his mouth again and decided to forestall any arguments, "Look, you two are happy wiv each other yeah?" When they nodded he nodded, "Right then who gives a fuck wot anyone else thinks? Ain't none of their business anyhow is it?"

"I never thought I'd be taking advice from a vampire, let alone love advice." Dean mumbled.

"Dean…"

Dean raised a hand, "I know I know, play nice." He thanked Xander as he came back with some more hot chocolate. Sam smiled at Xander as he took his mug and watched the vampire set with Spike. The two finally moved to the love seat just across from the couch but close to the fire place. "Must be about sunrise…" Dean mumbled. The events of the past few hours finally catching up with him and making his voice sound rough and raw.

"Sun was about to come up when he pushed your Impala into the garage," Xander mentioned with a smile, "There wasn't too much damage to the car, Spike thinks the problems are just lose connections from the impact."

"That's a relief," Sam mentioned, gulping his hot chocolate once it had cooled enough. "We really appreciate your help."

Xander smiled brightly, "Don't mention it. We don't mind helping-"

"Speak for yourself," Spike grumbled a little but it was all in good nature, he passed a smile off to Dean who recognized ribbing when he saw it.

Xander directed a glare at Spike, "As I was saying we don't mind helping. One of our friends is a slayer," he smiled at the brothers.

Sam nodded as Dean finished off his hot chocolate, the warm concoction warming his insides as if they'd never been in the cold earlier. "Well thanks; I think it's about time for bed Sammy." Dean said as he looked over at Sam after finishing his coco.

As the two brothers reached the bedroom that Xander had shown Sam earlier Dean had to admit he was impressed. It boasted a large king size bed with blue satin sheets, a large but not too large closet, it's own bathroom, and it's own fire place with a crackling fire in it. Dean looked at it curiously and Sam smiled, "I got that going when I was in here last." He started to unbutton his shirt and stopped when he noticed Dean pulling some garlic and crucifixes from his bag, "Dean you can't be serious."

"I'm just taking precautions." Dean said as he hung a cross on the door and garlic right by it.

"Dean, they've been nothing but hospitable to us when they didn't have to be. They knew we were hunters and didn't have to offer us anything. I don't think we're being good guests if we hang crosses everywhere." Sam complained, forgetting about his shirt and totally focused on his older brother.

"They're still vampires, Sammy. They're still killers." Dean placed a couple stakes by the bed, just in case. He looked toward Sam to tell him to get undressed so he could check him for wounds or broken bones to see Sam taking the garlic and cross down. "Sam put those back!"

Sam said nothing as he walked over to the window, threw it open, and tossed the cross and garlic outside. He grabbed the stakes and did the same before Dean could grab them back. He closed and locked the window and turned to face his irate brother.

"I can't believe you just did that! We're stuck in a house with a couple of vampires that we don't know and you just tossed our only protection out the window!" Dean groused, "Now I have to go out to the car and get more."

"If you really feel that way you can just sleep in the car Dean. I think they are good people-" Sam decided to amend himself as Dean cast him a stale look, "-vampires, whatever they are I think they're honest. It's almost Christmas and I for one believe in peace on earth and goodwill toward man. And I am not going to offend our guests just because they happen to be demons and you're too paranoid to trust someone once in a while." He watched Dean's expression soften as he listened to Sam's words. "If you can't trust them then at least trust me. Now get your ass over here so I can take a look at that gash on your head."

Even though he could probably never trust the vampires they were currently taking up residence with regardless of their acts Dean had to concede to his younger brother. More often than not his gut feeling had saved them from a very messy situation. He slowly walked over to where Sam stood, "I sometimes forget how grown up my baby brother has gotten."

"And don't you try to butter me up either I'm angry at you." Sam explained, crossing his arms as Dean came closer. He tried to look anywhere except at his brother as Dean started to move him around to get his button up tee off.

"I think we should both get a shower, get a bit of first aid, and get to bed. I'm exhausted; I bet you are too, and I want to snuggle with my little brother." Dean pushed the soft flannel material off Sam's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Their other layers were still in the living room by the fire but they could gather those up later.

"It's not gona work Dean." Sam tried to remain strong in the face of his brother pushing him around, trying to take care of him but he was failing. He could never stay angry at Dean, his older brother always made sure he was taken care of and dean was only looking after him with his paranoia.

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "It's me, Xander." The younger vampire said from the other side of the door, "I just thought you guys could use our first aid kit."

Sam finally looked at Dean, giving him an 'I told you so' look before Dean rolled his eyes and went to the door. As he opened it he faced the vampire that looked so much like a young man with a big inner child. He smiled at Dean and handed the kit over, "Why would vampires need a first aid kit anyway?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

"Well ya know sometimes we run into demons and we gotta do the slaying thing and one or both of us gets pretty hurt an yeah we can drink blood to heal but it doesn't help if the gashes are so big the blood just pours out again. So we keep this around to stitch each other up after a bad tussle or something." Xander smiled charmingly, "have a good day!" Xander said before leaving them and retreating into the bedroom just down the hall where Spike was waiting for him.

Dean looked down at the kit in his hand, probably fully stocked, before turning back to the room and closing the door behind him. Sam was gone but he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He let a soft smile crack his lips and he stripped off his own clothing, tossing it onto the growing pile on the floor, before entering the bathroom as well. The bathroom had a beautiful claw foot tub with a shower curtain containing the water inside, a matching pedestal sink and toilet. There looked to be a linen closet to his left as Dean entered and he took the time to pull a couple towels from the closet and lay them on the sink before invading Sam's shower.

Sam jumped when Dean came in, "Close the curtain, your letting all the warm out." Sam grumbled as he washed. The abrasion on his head had started bleeding again, the water softening the caked blood there and washing it away.

Dean let the warm water sluice over him as he came closer, "Let me take a look at that, Sammy."

Sam held still as Dean examined his head, "it's not that bad, really." Sam tried to brush off the contusion, "Yours is worse."

"Shut up Sammy, let me look." Dean leaned in a bit and shook his head, "Not too bad, a couple butterflies should do you." Dean slapped Sam's ass lightly as he got closer, "Scoot over and give me some of that warm water.

"Hell no, you invaded em_my_ /emshower Dean. Wait your turn." Sam got himself back under the spray, deliberately taking up the entire area.

"You're pushing your luck, Sammy." Dean warned. When Sam didn't move he pushed his little brother up against the wall and smirked, "You're just trying to piss me off now."

"And so what if I am? Gona do something about it Dean?" Sam challenged his brother.

Dean slowly smiled, "I think I might. Get your ass out of the shower."

"But it's warm in here." Sam groused.

"You heard me! Go out and wait for me." Dean growled as he started to quickly wash himself up.

Sam pouted softly but exited the shower, grabbing a towel on his way by, and went into the bedroom where he could stand by the fire while he waited. He noticed the chairs by the fire place and decided to relax in one. It was cushy and snuggly and Sam could see himself falling to sleep in this big chair.

While he relaxed he didn't hear Dean enter the room. His brother went over to the first aid kit setting on the bed and pulled out a few bandages. His own wounds had already stopped bleeding, nothing major about them, but he was worried about Sam's.

Walking quietly over Sam was startled when he felt a cold wash cloth press against his forehead. He looked up at Sam as he spoke, "Hold that there while I get these open." He waited for Sam to hold the cloth to his head before picking at the edges of the individually sealed bandages. Dean leaned against the plush chair after getting the bandages open and nodded, "right, pull that away, and try to get it dry." Dean mumbled getting the butterfly bandages ready.

As Sam pulled the cloth away and wiped it dry Dean pressed the edges of the wound together and applied the butterflies. He applied two right next to each other and nodded, "That should do you." He threw away the scraps and then pulled Sam up out of the chair. "I think I remember telling you I was gona do something about your behavior."

Sam smirked, not quite believing his brother's threat. "What are you gona do, spank me?"

"Ya know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." Dean kicked Sam's legs out from under him and Sam landed on the bed with a small bounce. Dean was quick to pin Sam to the bed, knowing his brother would only be stunned for a few moments. "I don't suggest you struggle Sammy, it'll just make it worse for you."

"Get the fuck off me!" Sam growled, wiggling and bucking to get Dean off as his older brother pined his hands in the small of his back.

Dean's fingers ran through Sam's shaggy hair before gripping and pulling his head back, "I thought I told you to hold still." Dean tugged on the long locks and Sam stilled instantly. "That's better. Too bad I didn't have a paddle or something. I doubt you'd be good enough to stay still while I looked for one either so I guess I'll just have to improvise." Dean said before landing the first blow on Sam's ass. He left behind a stinging hand print, red and tingly from the first harsh caress of his hand. Sam bucked and grunted as Dean began to spank him with his hand. The first few blows weren't too bad, he found a new area each time. But as the 4th blow landed on flesh already abused Sam couldn't' help the jerk and yelp, trying to pull away so his stinging ass wasn't hit again but Dean efficiently held him in place as he landed blow after blow.

This wasn't like the spankings he'd gotten in the past, most of the time they were real punishment for something he'd done bad. But this time it was different, like it always was with Dean. And he decided that he was going to take all the thoughts about how wrong this was and why he shouldn't be doing something like this with his brother and push it all out of his mind. Dean was the only one that could read him like a book.

After 20 blows Dean leaned over Sam's prone body and growled in his ear, "Think you've learned your lesson yet Sammy?" Dean hoped so, his hand was wearing out. Not that he'd say that to Sam, of course.

Sam groaned, eyes clenched, hips rubbing against the soft sheets beneath him trying to hide the evidence of his arousal or stoke it higher, he wasn't sure. "Yeah I learned my lesson."

"Which is?" Dean growled softly in his ear, disturbing the hairs there with the puffs of his breath.

"Never provoke the tiger." Sam replied.

"That's right, likely to bite you huh." To punctuate his statement Dean leaned over and bit into Sam's shoulder. Sam groaned softly and tilted his head to the side, hoping this would lead to something. He was horny and he wanted to get off. "Don't move." Dean said as he stood up and went to his bag. Sam lay just as he'd been left but did shift enough so he could watch Dean and what he was doing.

Dean retrieved a tube from the bag and returned. He took enough time to prepare Sam, working in three fingers after working him open and ensuring there was more than enough lube there for easy gliding. "Come on Dean you don't have to be gentle."

"Shut up, I've got it." Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam's ass and rubbed the left over lube onto his own cock. He tossed the tube to the side and leaned over Sam as he guided the tip to Sam's hole. The head popped in with a little push and Sam's breathe hitched. Dean held still, nuzzling his little brother's neck, spreading kisses over his neck and shoulders. "Relax for me Sammy."

"Dean…" Sam croaked, he laced his fingers together with Dean's as his brother placed his hands atop his. Being connected in the most intimate of ways always brought the memories to the fore. Everything they'd been through and even the memories of events that brought them to their current lifestyle.

"I'm here Sam, never gona leave you." Dean's pace was quick and sure, a pace meant to bring them both off and exhaust them enough to sleep without dreams. Sam panted as Dean's hips rocked into him and pushed his pleasure higher and higher. It had been a long time since they'd had a chance to do this without fear of being found or having to leave town quickly.

Within moments they both reached their peak in unison, Sam coating the sheets beneath him and Dean filling Sam's ass as they shared their pleasure with each other. Dean stroked lazily back and forth as they basked in the afterglow, enjoying the euphoria they'd created together. Dean carefully disengaged from his brother, a small spray of cum following him out, and he realized they'd need a shower again…later…

Dean retrieved a washcloth to clean Sam up a bit, manhandling him into bed as his brother was lethargic and already half asleep. Once under the sheets Dean pulled Sam into his arms and stroked his fingers down his little brother's chest. "Don't worry little brother, we'll find dad and that demon and we'll kill it."

Sam mmmed as he snuggled to Dean's side, "I know we will Dean." Before Sam fell to sleep he felt Dean kiss his head, Dean always looked after him.

*** Next Day ***

Spike cursed as he pinched his finger on another connection, "Fuck," he pulled his bloody knuckle out of the engine block and stuck it in his mouth.

"Hey, I could be doing that for ya." Xander said as he brought over the tools Spike had asked for. Spike lay across the engine block of the Impala they'd brought up to the house, trying to find all the lose connections and any other damage that needed to be seen to.

Spike smiled, "Yeah, I bet you would." Spike quipped before digging through the box, "got a real mess down there. Number of wires need to be replaced. Need a new fuel line too. Might be able to cut below the tear an hook it back up to the post but it may not be long enough. Probably be better off getting a new fuel line." Spike sorted through the spare parts and came up with a few parts he could use. Getting them changed out wasn't very hard.

"So what's the verdict?" Dean asked as he stepped out into the garage. He'd left Sam to clean up their room and get some laundry done after Xander had shown them to the washer and dryer.

Spike looked up from where he was laying on the engine, "Lots of lose connections mate. Got em tightened up though. Your major problems are a new fuel line an you've got a crack in the antifreeze tank. The crack ain't too bad now, should last you till you get to a town to get a new one. The fuel line I should be able to fix for you. But you should think about getting a new one too." Spike quoted as he cleaned his greasy hands on a spare rag.

"Think she'll get us to Santa Clara?" Dean asked.

Spike thought about it, "Seein as we're almost in Adirondack State park it's quite a haul." Spike paused as he went over his mental map, "pro'lly the closest town though. She should make it there but don't wait to get the parts changed out."

Dean nodded at that, "Thanks, we appreciate it." Spike nodded as he moved around to the side of the Impala to go under and start work on the fuel line. Spike kicked the creeper over to the car so he could lay on it and get under the car to the fuel line. He then pushed a few cinder blocks under it. "Right luv, mind jackin it up for me?" Spike looked at Xander who scrambled over.

"Sure thing!" he smiled and walked up to the front of the car. He placed his fingers under the frame before putting his strength behind it and lifting the car up off it's front wheels while Spike placed the cinder blocks under to hold it up at the axle.

Dean's eyebrows shot up as he watched Xander physically lift the car's front end off the garage floor. "How come I gotta do all the heavy lifting and you won't let me anywhere near the pretty car." Xander groused, sounding as though he were only lifting a paper weight.

"Much as I love you, pet, you don't know the first thing about mechanics." Spike placed the last block and nodded to Xander to lower it down. He did and Spike went back around and lay down on the creeper. "You'd more an likely cut something you shouldn't." And with that Spike disappeared beneath the car. "Hand me a 5/16ths socket, luv."

Xander nodded, "On it!" He ran over to the tool box and grabbed the correct socket Spike had asked for and dropped it into his hand.

Spike's hand disappeared beneath the car again and they heard an exasperated sigh before his hand reappeared again with the socket in it, "Now would'ya mind putting it on a ratchet for me?"

Xander rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "oopsy." He took the socket and came back with it on a ratchet. Spike took it with a 'ta, muchly" before using his strength to break the bolt lose from its nut and loosened that end of the fuel line.

"Right, get me a razor luv, that box cutter will do." Spike held out his hand and took the offered tool from Xander. He cut the fuel line just below the crack, making sure the cut was even, before reattaching the end to the post and tightening the band around it again.

Dean watched as Spike finished the fuel line and reappeared from under the car. "Well?"

"She'll hold. Like I said best get it replaced soon as possible, along with the antifreeze tank." Spike shut the hood to the car and while Xander held the car he removed the cinder blocks. Spike then leaned against the car and lit up a cigarette. "When you get to Santa Clara you better get her looked at."

Moments later they were joined by Sam. He came up behind his brother and slid his arms around dean. "So? Did he fix it?"

"Yeah, said we'll need a new fuel line and antifreeze tank though." Dean replied and Sam nodded as he laid his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"Well I made some dinner," he looked to the two vampires, "if you guys are interested."

Xander grinned, "Are you kidding! I'm starved!" Sam smiled at that and went back into the house with Xander. Dean shifted, seeming uncomfortable about his baby brother going into the house with a hungry vampire.

"Relax mate, we're on bagged blood. You know bags from the blood bank. We both like a bit of human food now an again." Spike pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the smoke he'd taken into his lungs. "Heard you an yours havin fun last night too. Walls are a bit thin, unfortunately."

"Look if your gona start in on some lecture about this I might as well stop you right now. Not that I'd listen to you anyway but we've-"

"Got me all wrong, mate. See us vamps are just as likely to screw our brother as anyone else. Just how blood lines run, you understand. Take me an Xander. Technically I'm more like his father wot wiv the fact I turned him yet we screw like bunnies. Your decision to do 'at with your brother. Wotever floats your particular boat.

"He reminds me of Xander, you know innocent an caring. I was just gona say you better be careful wiv him. Seems like the kind to put his heart into things."

Dean took a moment to think about that, "Yeah, he does."

"Xan is the same, believe it or not. You start this with him it ain't gona end, I guarantee it. He puts his heart into this relationship wiv you an you find yourself a nice girl to shack up wiv later on to have a family or sommat an you'll break him. Oh sure, he may let you go cause he loves you, but it'll kill 'im." Spike finished off his cigarette and knocked the head off using the tread of his boot. "Me an Xan fucked around a bit when we first met. Then I went an got the hots for the slayer he works wiv. He let me go, cause he loved me, but it nearly broke him. Nearly too late by the time I figured out wot a dick-head I'd been. Thankfully he was willin to take me sorry arse back."

Dean looked at his shoes a moment, absorbing everything the vampire had to say. He couldn't deny the wisdom in the words, even if it was full of vulgarity. "Your right, of course. I'd never hurt my brother. But your right."

"Right, enough of the bonding shite. Don't need those two comin in an accusing us of actually getting along yeah?" Spike finished cleaning his hands of grease.

"Oh god no, can't let that happen!" Dean agreed easily.

Walking toward the entrance to the house Spike decided to light up another cigarette and looked over at the hunter at his side, "For a hunter, you're a bit of alight mate."

Dean looked up, "Yeah, guess you're not too bad for a vampire." As they entered the house Dean added, "Dad would kill me if he ever found out we consorted with demons in the least."

Dinner was consumed quietly, save for the few times Dean and Spike decided to grunt at each other about something or other. Xander compared it to Spike's "whose got the bigger pair" game with Angel and Spike quickly clammed up. Dean knew there was a story behind that and while curious he wasn't about to throw out questions.

The two pairs, hunters and vampires, coexisted peacefully in the days leading up to Christmas. There were only a few tense moments between Spike and Dean, but that was to be expected with their personalities rubbing against each other in the wrong way. Sam and Xander did their best to head off any arguments or fights.

Christmas came with a beautiful snow storm outside. Nothing like the blizzards that pounded upstate New York before, just the light falling of snow to christen Christmas day with a blanket of snow. Gifts were exchanged and unwrapped. The brothers had managed to get a few simple gifts for each other while they'd been in the last town and Spike and Xander had managed to fabricate a couple of gifts for the Winchester brothers as well. Though, they were worried about opening them after seeing a few of the gifts from Spike to Xander that included fur lined cuffs, a box containing 5 different dildos and plugs, an assortment of lubricant including the edible kind, and even electro shock toys. That day there was no grunting, no testicular comparisons, nothing to ruin the occasion.

Xander made his hot chocolate for everyone to enjoy while Dean traded credit card scams and other tricks with Spike while Spike gave Dean tips on stealing and lock picking. It was a festive day all around.

Dinner was made and consumed, leftovers going in the ice box. The four lounged around the fire place that night, full from the dinner and sipping hot chocolate, and trading war stories about hunting and slaying, something the four had in common.

When the Winchesters revealed why they'd gotten into this life Spike sat back to think on it. "A demon that cuts it's victims an then kills them with fire…"

"Kills them with fire while they're plastered to the ceiling," Sam added as he curled up to Dean's side, the images of his girlfriend like that would forever haunt him.

"You're pro'lly lookin for a kind of hell demon then, if it's fire. One that focuses on possession more'an likely. Cant say for certain which, though. You understand there are a number of demons in hell that kill wiv fire. Not too many'at can cross over an do the deed, mind." Spike laid his head back to think on it a moment. He wasn't an authority on demons or anything like that, the watcher would more than likely know what demon they're looking for but he was drawing a blank. "Sorry mate, just can't seem to pin point any one you might be tracking. I'll tell you though, your pro'lly lookin for a demon that's got a grudge against your family or some kind of connection to the Winchesters."

Sam sat forward, looking at his brother before looking back at Spike, "What do you mean?"

"A death'at complex? Cutting her an then burning her like'at? It's personal, this demon has a reason for doin it besides just bein able t'do it an enjoy doin it. Pro'lly find it faster if you look at it like'at." Spike said then took a sip of his coco. "In fact, I'll do you one better. Got a book, me. Lists just about every hell demon. Got sections in it for fire users an the like." Spike got up and disappeared into the bedroom he and Xander shared. When he came back he was carrying a thick dusty book and handed it to Dean. "Your demon may very well be in there somewhere, mate. Bit of advice, be careful when you face it yeah? Hell demons can be real nasty."

"Thanks," Dean said as he took the book. Right now wasn't for research though. He sat it to the side and figured he and Sam could look through it later.

"It's nothing. Just be sure the book makes it's way back t'LA eventually. I'd appreciate it back after your done wiv it." Spike sat back down beside Xander and snuggled his boy close. It wasn't in his nature to help hunters. But these two were hunting a nasty demon, one that really did need to be stopped. Such a waste, killin off girls like that.

The rest of the night was enjoyed in silence, the vampires and the hunters celebrating Christmas and enjoying the down time.

The next day the two groups were preparing to depart. Dean and Sam had packed the Impala with all their stuff while Spike and Xander packed Spike's DeSoto with the baggage they'd brought. The sun was being blocked out by thick cloud cover and would continue to be for some time, and so Spike deemed it safe to open the garage.

The drive way was covered in snow and they'd never make it to the main road. Spike pulled out a small jewel attached to a chain, "Right, I never did like playin wiv mojo but since Red said this would be fool proof…" Spike held the small jewel out and spoke the words Willow had taught him. A strong wind blew past Spike and down the driveway, clearing the snow from the ground from the driveway all the way up the road toward the closest town.

"Wow!" Sam said as he watched the snow clear away. "That was so cool!"

"Don't get too use to it, Sammy. We only use magic when we absolutely need it." Dean said then looked back to Spike, "Though I have to admit that was neat."

Spike smirked as he came over to the DeSoto. He stood by the driver door and faced Dean as he got ready to enter his Impala. They shook hands, "Good luck, Mr. Hunter."

"Thanks, good luck to you too." Dean turned to get into his Impala where Sam was waiting then turned back, "You do understand if we ever happen to meet again all bets are off."

"Oh yeah, no doubt. Better be careful though, I'll kick your arse." Spike smirked and got into the DeSoto.

Dean let the smile tug at his lips as he got into the Impala. "Just had to have one last grunting match huh?" Sam asked affectionately.

"I was just telling him we have a job to do and if we happen to run into him again we're gona do our job." Dean put the key in the ignition and started it. He was thrilled when his car started with a purr and a roar. "I never said I would actually stake him."

Sam smiled at his brother and patted his shoulder. They pulled out of the driveway first, backed up onto the road, and headed for the next town followed by the DeSoto. Some time later, just as they were pulling out onto the main road toward Santa Clara Dean checked his rear view mirror and the DeSoto was nowhere in sight, yet there were no roads off of the road they'd just left. Dean wondered if the whole experience was just their imagination. But as he looked toward Sam and saw the thermoses of hot chocolate he was currently drinking from he knew Sam wasn't the only one growing up. That day was the first day Dean considered a demon a good friend.


End file.
